User talk:DragonIrons
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 02:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) yo dont b krunk dont vandalize u cud get urself banned enjoy written from my psp from the Netherlands uh, what? Don't know what a krunk or a cud is.... but I'm not vandalizing anything. I'm correcting false information. And sign your posts, KidVegeta.... whoever you are.--DragonIrons (talk) 06:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) fanon wikis fanon ideas ok? i have a pic of steve jobs in my living room along with some mallard ducks If you're going to speak to me, at least try to make sense....--DragonIrons (talk) 06:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) dun vandalize cuz u can write anything u want on fanon wiki!!!!!!! ill be a polar bear when i grows up pls bb this wiki is 4 fanon ideas etc. fanon games r ok so u must stop vandalizin or a ban is in ur future good luck and thanks 4 all the fish also bbq bb deleting talk page convos is against the rules read the rules and go to school etc. It's MY talk page, I can delete w/e the hell I want. And I graduated college kid... go outside and get some air. I'm not killing your site by making it clear to other people that may not know this site is full of fictional crap that doesn't exist. dont delete talk page discussion its a rule b cool and follow the rules! wheeee (also sign ur posts rookie mistake) Says the person who isnt' signing HIS posts...... go away child. ok i warned u now ur banned for 9001 seconds enjoy i will miss u while ur gone comment like subscribe I have updated your ban to 9001 minutes because you continue to break rules. As well, you can no longer comment on your talk page until this ban is up. -KidVegeta (talk)